Is Pain All I Have Left?
by Serena Tsunami
Summary: Serena: cold, heartless, no emotions, her friends all killed. Raped from the man she once loved, Darien. Running for years, from them, that race. Transported to the GWorld, Quatre finds her. HeeroxSerena TWIST! Seiya?
1. Pain Is My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing Characters! But the idea to this fan fiction and the characters I create, belongs to me. And me alone!!! So please don't sue me!  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Now there are two Serena's! This'll be very interesting!  
  
Serena Tsukino: Why did you make me so mean in the story?!  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Because I felt like it!  
  
Serena Tsukino: Whom are you going to pair me up with in this story? Because it's defiantly not Darien.... Because of what you made him do in this story.  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: *starts to wonder* I don't know...it's either Heero, or Seiya...  
  
Heero: Hn?  
  
Seiya: With Odango?  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Maybe...  
  
Seiya: Yeah!  
  
Heero: *takes his gun out and points it at Seiya* Omae O Korosu!  
  
Seiya: *transforms into Sailor Star Fighter and takes his Star Yell out* I'm ready for your gun any time. *smirks*  
  
Heero: .......  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: *Walks towards Heero and Sailor Star Fighter* Alright, break it up! It's time to start the fanfic!  
  
Seiya: *de-transforms* Alright... Enjoy the fanfic and this chapter! ^_^  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
[Lunarian]  
  
********* Scene Change  
**********************  
The moon shone dangerously in the night skies. Cries of people were heard as a blonde haired girl that looked to be 20 years old, ran as fast as she could in the darkness surrounding her. She had a strange hairstyle, which was all tangled and messy, and wore a Sailor Suit outfit that was totally torn from head to toe. Her once sparkling crystal blue eyes that had once shown lots of hope, care, and love, had turned dull, pained, and emotionless. The girl was named Serena Tsukino. She had lots of bruises, cuts, and had a lot of dirt on her body. Some of her bruises and cuts had happened recently and some were old. The girl was at a deserted planet named Kanko, that used to have lots of people. Now, she was the only one. (I know the planet's name sounds stupid so please don't laugh! -_-;;;;;) Serena had been running from place to place around the Universe from these heartless creatures. It's about four years ever since a month after Princess Kakuyu and the Starlights left the earth. Serena never forgot the day when her beloved Starlight friends left the earth with their Princess, Princess Kakuyu. Just before they left, she gave Seiya a golden-chained necklace that had a silver-star locket and an upright golden crescent moon in the middle. Inside the locket was a picture of Serena. And in the back of the locket was engraved in gold 'Best Friends Forever'. Three months later, 'they' came, Nemesis. Nemesis attacked the earth. Pretty soon everyone in the planet perished. The only survivors were Serena and her eight Senshi's of the Earth's Solar System. Finally, the last battle for the earth came. The battle was to determine everyone's fate. They fought a fierce battle, but in the end.... The earth lost. Just before the Senshi's died, with their last strength in protecting their Princess. They gave their last bit of energy to teleport her to a place far away from the earth. Her boyfriend, Darien was also dead. Well, that's what she thought. She wasn't really sure what had happened to her true love. He just disappeared when the heartless creatures first attacked. Everyone thought he was dead because they couldn't get a trace or a reading of him. The only people she thought were still alive were her Starlight friends. Everyday she tried contacting them for help. But never did she get an answer. So with her last bit of hope, she waited. But as days became weeks, weeks became months, and months became years, Serena started to lose hope. The evil raise of Nemesis were a dangerous, yet extremely evil and a coldhearted raise. Just by looking at them made one think that they were going to die. Serena couldn't eat, sleep, or think, without believing it was her time to die. Even in her dreams, Nemesis still haunted her. The Nemesis creature's only mission was to capture the Princess of the Moon, so they could have the power to take over the Universe. Anyone who got in their way, perished. They started to make it a game. Who so ever among the Nemesis creatures caught Serena first and brought her back dead or alive, would win the award of the first Nemesis creature to capture the Princess of the Moon in Nemesis History. (I feel so bad for making poor Serena like this! Oh well. But it's NOT a Serena bashing fanfic!)  
  
'I think it's going to be the end of me!' Serena thought, as she hid behind a tree. She started to feel very dizzy as everything started to spin and her throat started to feel sore. She started to feel faint as she held her head and started to lose consciousness. Strong familiar arms caught her before she fell towards the ground. A man with midnight blue eyes that shared such coldness had caught her. He looked to be 26 years old. His evil smirk gave her an icy chill down her spine.  
  
"D.... D...Darien?" Serena croaked and fainted.  
  
"You're finally mine after all these years!" The man grinned evilly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena started to groan as she slowly opened her eyes and noticed the softness that she was lying on. It was a king-sized bed with lots of pillows. She remembered the last time she lay on a soft bed four years ago. Ever since the Nemesis first came, she only slept on the ground, grass, mud, wherever she was, which was most definitely never indoors. She was in a dark room with nothing in it. You could only see the bed and a door. What confused her was how she had gotten here. Serena sensed a dark presence near her and tried to move but found that she was tied up with a rope that was extremely hard to break. The rope tied each of her arms and legs separately, making her lie down like a starfish. Serena struggled to get loose but failed. If she were in top strength she would have broken the rope easily. A cold chill brushed her body making her shiver when she realized that she wasn't wearing any clothing. Her Sailor Suit has been taken away. Then the presence came closer until you could see a shadow lurking in the darkness. Serena glared at the shadow.  
  
"Show yourself coward! Because I assure you, you will pay for this!" Serena spat dangerously.  
  
"Ha! How can you? You're all tied up! I've got your broach and your Silver Crystal! You're powerless in this condition! Finally! After all these years I can finally get what I want!" The man smirked coldly. Serena's eyes widened in horror, recognizing his voice.  
  
"D...Darien?" Serena exclaimed as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Stop acting like such a crybaby! I don't believe you STILL act like a crybaby after how many years!" Darien glared icily.  
  
"W.what are you s.saying?" Serena asked as fear and sadness crept into her.  
  
"What I'm trying to say jackass, is that I never loved a bitch like you and that I was only faking it!" Darien laughed insanely. Tears started to trickled down Serena's face.  
  
"Why Darien? If you never LOVED me then why did you GO OUT WITH ME, FOUR YEARS AGO?!?!?!?!?!?!" Serena screamed. Her tears started to fall uncontrollably down her reddening cheeks.  
  
"The only reason why I made myself suffer all these years was because of your sexy body. Your body was the one that attracted me.... Not You.... Did you really think I actually loved you? That's a laugh! Now after all these years of waiting... My wait has finally come to an end. I'm going to finally get my fill!" Darien cackled insanely.  
  
"You wouldn't dare?!" Serena yelled in horror as he came closer until his face was inches away from her own. She was very scared. She was going to be stripped off her innocence by the one man she thought she had loved. (I can't believe I'm typing this! ~_~)  
  
"Watch me!" Darien smirked as he forcefully kissed her.  
  
"Please don't!" Serena begged. The jet-black haired man stood up and started to remove his clothing.  
  
"This is going to be fun." He grinned.  
  
"Please... I beg you!" Serena exclaimed as more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Don't talk!" Darien yelled as he slapped her hard in the face and thrust his erected manhood in her. (*closes her eyes* Hurry up!!! This is making me puke!!!)  
  
"Please..." Serena whispered as more tears fell.  
  
"What did I tell you?! Shut the fuck up!" Darien glared coldly at her and started to beat her until she fell unconscious so he could finish his job in peace. (*Brightens up* YEAH!!! It's over!!!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Darien woke up beside the tied up Serena and got dressed. He untied the unconscious girl and put her clothing on her bruised body. (Remember.. She was transformed before so she was wearing her Sailor Suit... So when that idiot Darien took her broach out she transformed back to her normal clothing.. Which is her school uniform. Just to let you know) Then he put her broach and Silver Crystal in his pocket and patted them reassuringly. He roughly picked Serena up and threw her into his car and drove towards the nearest river in Kanko. When Darien finally got to the river, he yanked Serena out of his car and started to walk up a cliff that was about 100 meters high. He looked down towards the rough current and grinned evilly.  
  
"Finally...I can get rid of you once and for all! Your Silver Crystal and Broach now belongs to me you piece of shit! Now your Silver Crystal can't save you! And since you're out of the way, I'm going to take over your title and be the ruler of the Universe! Muahahaha! I've already got what I've wanted and I have no more use for you!" He said coldly as he threw her off the cliff, turned around, and walked on without even looking back. The Silver Crystal and broach started to glow a bright pink in his pocket, and disappeared without Darien noticing. It reappeared in between Serena's bow that laid on her chest. The Princess stopped falling and floated in mid air as a long dark green haired woman that had a bun in the back of her head appeared from thin air. She held a key staff and gazed upon the unconscious girl with her reddish-purple eyes sadly, as she waved her staff in a circle. The woman looked to be 25 years old. Serena started to glow a bright dark green and pink, then disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Princess... Forgive me for not protecting you.... This is my last gift I have for you.... Take care and Farewell..." The gentle voice of the woman said sadly, yet sweetly, as she disappeared also. (She looks familiar! I wonder who she is? o.O)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In another dimension, the sun was shinning brightly, and the warm breeze flowed gently around. It was a warm and a beautiful day. A young man with golden hair that looked to be 19 years old sat under a shaded tree. He gazed at the sparkling lake with his aqua-blue eyes peacefully. 'What a beautiful day it is,' he thought as he rested his head back on the tree he was leaning on. All of a sudden, a bright light blinded him and an unconscious girl appeared out of thin air floating in his direction. The unconscious girl landed in the ground slowly near the young man. She had lots of bruises and cuts on her body and her clothing were torn. The young man looked at the beautiful girl in horror and in shock as he picked her up and ran towards his mansion.  
  
"This girl needs help!" The golden haired guy exclaimed still shocked of her appearing out of thin air as he ran towards his mansion  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the young man's mansion, one of his maids that looked to be 18 years old was fixing the bed to one of the guestrooms. She had long black hair that was up to her waist. Her hair was layered and she had bangs. Her eyes were a radiant color of hazel that sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
"I wonder how you're doing out there. I missed you very much..." The maid whispered under her breath as the young man who held Serena came into the room. She had whispered very softly so the young man could not hear her.  
  
"Hikari! Help!" The young man yelled out of breath as ran into the room.  
  
"What's the emergency Quatre?" Hikari asked worriedly. Concern imbedded her face.  
  
"This girl needs physical care! She's wounded badly! Can you please clean up her wounds while I call the doctor?" Quatre exclaimed panting, as he laid the unconscious Serena on the bed and put the covers on her.  
  
"Alright," Hikari replied as Quatre left the room. Hikari got the first aid kit and went towards the wounded girl Quatre had placed on the bed. She pulled the covers off of the sleeping figure to cleanse the mysterious girl's wounds. Hikari dropped the first aid kit as her eyes widened in horror. "P...Princess?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre sat on the sofa deep in thought. The doctors had came and did a quick check on the strange girl but found nothing wrong with her other than the cuts and bruises on her body. They told him that she was in critical condition, and if you don't tend her wounds, she would die. The doctors asked him where he had found her. He had quickly made up a story of finding her near the shore of the lake. He couldn't tell them that she appeared out of thin air and floated towards him, they would have thought that he was insane. At least it was half true. He did find her near the shore of the lake. Quatre wondered if it was a new enemy that had attacked her. Questions started to flood his mind.  
  
'I should call the other Gundam Pilots.... Maybe they might have an idea,' he thought as he quickly picked up the phone and dialed one of their numbers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In a circus tent, a young man with hazel coloured eyes that had no emotions, was practicing for a circus act. He had brown hair and looked to be about 21 years old. The young man had long bangs, which covered one of his eyes. While he was practicing he heard the phone ring and a young woman calling his name.  
  
"Trowa! It's for you!" His 18-year-old sister, Catherine called from behind the stage. Trowa went to where the phone was and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" He spoke.  
  
"Trowa? Please come to my mansion right away! It's an emergency! We need to discuss something.... I'll call the others... Bye!" Quatre exclaimed hurriedly and hung up.  
  
"What was that all about?" A reddish-brown haired woman with reddish-black eyes asked.  
  
"Nothing Catherine...I have to get going... Bye," Trowa replied with no emotion and left.  
  
"Okay?" Catherine said in confusion.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In a huge room that held a giant robotic machine, an emotionless yet 'perfect' young man, that looked 20 years old, was typing in his laptop. He had spiky dark brown hair and Prussian blue coloured eyes that reflected coldness, pain and no happy emotions. He was known as 'The Perfect Soldier'. While, he was typing in his laptop, there were arguments and yelling in the background.  
  
"MAXWELL!!! YOUR BRAID IS AS GOOD AS GONE!!!!!!!" A Chinese young man that looked to be 20 years old yelled in a pissed voice. He had reddish-hazel eyes and black hair that was up in a ponytail. He was chasing a guy with long braided hair that was up to his waist. The young man with braided long hair, who looked to be also 20 years old, had navy blue eyes and was running for his life from the Chinese guy.  
  
"HELP!!! HEERO!!!! SAVE ME FROM THE MENTAL WU-MAN!!!!!!" The braided guy yelled in fear, running for his life.  
  
'The Perfect Soldier' started to get annoyed as he pulled his gun out and pointed at the two.  
  
"I'M NOT GOING INSANE!!!!!! AND STOP CALLING ME WU-MAN!!!! MY NAME IS WUFEI!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Omae O Korosu!" Heero exclaimed in his cold monotone voice while holding the gun in front of them, which made them stop dead in their tracks. The phone then rang and Heero picked up the receiver to fine it was Quatre.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Hi Heero? Is that you?" Quatre asked on the other line.  
  
"Hn..." Heero replied, emotionlessly.  
  
"Is Duo or Wufei with you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hn..." Heero answered, with yet again no emotions.  
  
"Can you three come over to my mansion right away? It's an emergency! I'll explain it all when you guys get over here," Quatre said, perkily.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied.  
  
"Okay...Bye," Quatre said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Wufei asked, full of confusion, forgetting to be mad at Duo.  
  
"Hn....." Heero replied as he closed his lab top.  
  
"He's trying to say that Quatre said to go to his mansion for an emergency meeting or something...." Duo explained.  
  
"Since when did you start to understand Heero's language of' 'Hn'?" Wufei asked suspiciously.  
  
"I sort of got used to it... After all... He DOES always say it!" Duo smirked.  
  
"Omae O Korosu..." Heero glared coldly at Duo with a gun towards his face, which scared Duo half to death.  
  
"Eeeeeek! I was only joking man! Chill out! Looks like it's pretty important for Quatre to have an emergency meeting!" Duo said very fast as they all left to go to Quatre's big mansion.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That's all of them... they'll be here in about half an hour at the most.... Heero would probably be the first here... I better go check up on the girl." Quatre sighed and walked into the guest room she was in to find Hikari changing her bandages. Ever since the wounded girl came a few hours ago, Hikari had started acting very strangely.  
  
"Hey Hikari.... What's up?" Quatre asked as he walked towards Serena and Hikari.  
  
"Oh nothing...." Hikari replied finishing with her bandage. "I'm going to go finish cleaning your last guest room." She gave him an exaggerated smile and left hurriedly muttering a quick 'bye' in the process.  
  
"Alright?" Quatre said confused. Then the doorbell rang, and one of his servants answered the door to find the Four Gundam Pilots. The servant led them to the guestroom that Quatre was in and left while closing the door behind, when the servant left.  
  
"Hey Q-Man! What's the emergency?" Duo asked in his perky tone, then he noticed the sleeping Serena on the bed. "And who's the babe?"  
  
"She's the emergency...." Quatre answered ignoring Duo's second question.  
  
"You brought us here to see a Weak Onna?! You better not tell me that you made an emergency meeting so we can meet your wounded girlfriend?!" Wufei yelled as Quatre blushed slightly and then pulled himself together again.  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHY I HELD AN EMERGENCY MEETING!!!!!!! I was staring at the lake when she appeared out of thin air and floated towards me all wounded!!!!!! Probably a new enemy attacked her!" Quatre yelled back. "Anyways... Heero... Can you check in your laptop if we have any new enemy reported?" He turned towards Heero.  
  
"Hn..." Heero replied as he took out his laptop and started typing.  
  
"Appeared out of thin air? Are you on drugs?!" Wufei exclaimed as the unconscious girl started to stir.  
  
"You'll never catch me alive!!!" Serena screamed as she started to stir in the bed more roughly. Quatre and Duo started to shake her lightly to wake her from her nightmare. Serena's eye's slowly opened showing her dull, pained, cold, and emotionless crystal blue eyes. She glared coldly at Quatre and Duo. Her glare surpassed even Heero's worst glares. (*freaks out* That looks creepy .) It gave them an icy chill down their spine. Then she suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go," Trowa spoke emotionless which surprised everyone because he barely speaks to anyone, only to his sister Catherine.  
  
"I'm right here!" Serena glared reappearing in the center of the room. "Who are you?! And what am I doing here?!" She asked icily and Heero and Trowa pulled out their guns.  
  
"You guys! Put down your guns! You don't point a gun towards an unarmed girl!!!" Quatre exclaimed, but they still kept their guns pointing towards her and she smirked.  
  
"Your foolish weapons can't hurt me!" Serena smirked with no emotions. She swept towards Trowa and Heero with such speed that none of them realized it before she came back to where she had been standing and grinned.  
  
"Omae O Korosu..." Heero said in his emotionless monotone and realized that his gun was not in his hand nor in Trowa's making them look like fools. They looked at the grinning girl holding both of their guns.  
  
"Does this belong to you? And like I said before.... You can't hurt me with your foolish weapons!" Serena smirked coldly as she broke their guns to pieces with her bare hands. Everyone was surprised. Even the emotionless ones, but they didn't show it. She then grabbed the broach that was attached to the middle of the bow, which was on her chest and was about to transform when she heard someone yell in Lunarian.  
  
[Stop right there!] A female voice commanded in the strange language (Well.... It was weird for the Gundam Pilots considering they never heard of Lunarian ^_^;) as everyone looked at her direction with shocked expressions.  
**********************  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs coughs* N e ways...  
  
Duo: I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!  
  
Wufei: Shut up Maxwell!  
  
Duo: Make me!  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL YOUR BRAID IS MINE!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *gulps and runs far away from a pissed off Wufei* Help!!!  
  
Trowa: ....  
  
Heero: Hn.......  
  
Relena: *pops out of nowhere* HEEEEEEEEEEEERO!!!  
  
Heero: *gulps and runs after Wufei and Duo* Wait for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena Tsukino: Is it me..... Or did Heero just say more than 'Hn' and 'Omae O Korosu'. And just run away like a coward?  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: No.... he did say that and ran away like a coward....  
  
Duo: *pops out of his hiding place* It's the end of the world!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: *points his gun at Duo* Omae O Korosu!  
  
Duo: *gulps* Uhhhhhhh...... I got to go! Bye! *runs for dear life*  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: *sweat drops* Ne ways........ Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you review... It will make me very happy! And when I'm happy... I upload long chapters faster! ^_^ Well got to go now! *waves to her readers* BAI!!! ^_~ 


	2. Can I Trust You?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters other than...... *cough cough* Hikari....... and Nemesis! So PLEASE don't sue!!!  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Hi everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry it took so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well you see...... My dad grounded me from the computer! He literally took the keyboard and mouse away just to make sure I won't go on the computer!!!!!!!!! Otherwise I would of updated sooner!!! Anyways....... I would like to thank all the people who reviewed me!! *hugs* You all made me SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *breaths* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *wheeze* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *readers sweat drop* don't mind me! I'm just a bit hyper! Anyways.... I would like to thank each reviewer personally!  
  
Erin: I know everyone's 20 years old! I'm going to fix it! Don't worry..... Don't worry..... I won't make everyone 20 anymore! Darien is a bastard! I hate him!!!!!!!!!!! That's why I'm going to make him pay later on! *grins evilly* This is just the beginning! And for my grammar tenses.... I got that covered! A friend of mine will edit it for me! Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
Sailordestainy: Thank you! I'll try to describe the characters better! Yup! And for the gun happy ones! This will be interesting! *grins evilly* Heero and the others haven't faced anyone like Serena now have they? Oh ya! Thanks for reviewing twice! *hugs* Hehehehehehehe ^_^()  
  
Yumeko: LOL! Okie! I decided to give Heero a dictionary to read! *gives Heero a dictionary* Oh well..... In my story, Serena doesn't have emotions... Okay she does.... Later on! She comes back! Oh ya! Join the club to Darien haters! Please don't flame me Darien fans! And I know their ages are screwed.... I'll fix it up... don't worry! Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
Desi Angel: *Hugs back* Thanks for reviewing and volunteering to edit my fanfic! And yup! You are in the story! Hehehehehe! I told you I would put you in the fanfic!  
  
TidusGirl23: Thanks! But it's not that good! In fact.... It Sucks! I'm not good at making stories....... Oh! And thanks for putting me in your Favorite Author's List! *Hugs*  
  
Lady Light: *grins evilly* Well..... Hikari is....... You'll just have to read on! Muahahahahahahahaha!!! Okay! I'm evil! Sorry! I'm just hyper! Hehehehehe.... Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
Water Angel: *sweat drops* No!!!! Can't resist! Puppy dog eyes! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay! Okay Don't worry! I'll continue! Hehehehehe..... My fanfic isn't 'that' good! But I'll continue....... Don't worry! I'll continue for the sake of your sanity! lol! Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
Lady Jam: Thanks! I'm glad ya liked it! Hehehehehehehehe Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
Yueh-miko: *starts to hurry up with chapter two* I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! Hehehehehehe....... and the chapter is about to start! Just read on! Hehehehehehe! ^_^() Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
Moonangel: *shocked* WOW!!!!!! You're PSYCHIC!!!!!!!!!! How did ya know that Hikari was a new Senshi?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *readers sweat drop* Ummmmmmmmmmm..... Okay.... I'll calm down know! ^__^() Um..... Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
Duo: You done yet?  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Yup!!!  
  
Quatre: Then can we start the story?  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: *nods*  
  
Trowa: Finally!  
  
Serena Tsukino: Why am I sooo mean?  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Because!  
  
Serena Tsukino: Okay....  
  
Seiya: Can we start the chapter?????  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: I'll start it when I feel like it! *readers glares daggers at me* Ummmmmmm...... Okay! Let's start the chapter! I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy! ^_^()  
  
Everyone: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: *sweat drops* Hehehehehehehehe  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Lunarian]  
  
**********Scene Change  
  
**********************  
  
"Does this belong to you? And like I said before.... You can't hurt me with your foolish weapons!" Serena smirked coldly as she broke their guns to pieces with her bare hands. Everyone was surprised. Even the emotionless ones, but they didn't show it. She then grabbed the broach that was attached to the middle of the bow, which was on her chest and was about to transform when she heard someone yell in Lunarian.  
  
[Stop right there!] A female voice commanded in the strange language (Well.... It was weird for the Gundam Pilots considering they never heard of Lunarian ^_^;) as everyone looked at her direction with shocked expressions.  
  
"Who are you? And how do you know how to speak that language?!" Serena yelled coldly, while holding her broach in her hand ready to transform.  
  
"Hikari?" Quatre whispered shocked.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything! Who ever you are... I really thought you were my Princess, Princess Serenity! But I was wrong! Princess Serenity was a pure hearted woman! Instead, I come across a person who's posing as my Princess so you can have your evil ways! I won't forgive you!" Hikari yelled. She faced the Gundam Pilots and spoke. "You guys better get out of here if you want to live!"  
  
"No! We're not leaving! Not until you girls tell us what's going on and who you work for!" Heero said in his cold monotone voice as he took out his spare gun and pointing it at Serena. Trowa took out his spare gun and pointed it at Hikari (I didn't know they had two guns? o.O) Quatre pulled out his gun and pointed it at Serena and Duo got out his gun and pointed it at Hikari. Wufei got out his Kantana without hesitation and glared at Serena.  
  
"Hikari.... We're not leaving! Especially not without knowing who that Weak Onna is!" Wufei explained.  
  
"Weak Onna..... WEAK ONNA?!?!?!?! I'll show you weak!" Serena glared as she ran quickly to Wufei. She ran so fast which made it look like she disappeared and then reappeared in front of Wufei. She punched him in the guts very hard, which almost drove him unconscious. Wufei coughed out blood and fell to the ground. "You don't know what I've been through! So don't call me weak!"  
  
"Wufei!" Everyone except Serena yelled in horror. Serena just smirked.  
  
"You monster! You'll pay for that! I swear it!" Hikari yelled as a bright yellow light started to appear around her. "Light Crystal Power! Make up!" The yellow light started to glow very brightly. Everyone had to shield their eyes. When the bright yellow light cleared, in Hikari's place was a girl with layered waist-length blond hair. She wore a yellow Sailor Suit. A yellow bow covered her breast and was attached to a white body suit and a mini skirt. Her mini skirt was yellow and had a white layer. The bow behind her mini skirt was a translucent white. She had yellow boots that were ankle-length and were high-heeled. The mysterious woman wore a tiara on her forehead. In the middle of the tiara, was a golden gem that glowed brightly. She wore golden earrings that were shaped like a star. A golden choker entwined her neck. It looked like there were two chokers that were crisscrossed into an 'X'. There was a transparent sleeve on her shoulders and there were wrist-length white gloves with yellow edges. Her eyes were a cerulean blue. They held anger, hatred, and pain.  
  
"S..Sailor Light?" Serena whispered in shock as emotions started to flood her mind. All the coldness that circulated her eyes disappeared. Tears started to form. Just by looking at her eyes, you could see such pain, sorrow, anger, and depression. Serena's unshed tears started to trickle down her soft face. She then fell to her knees. Sailor Light stared at her with a confused look.  
  
'She's still alive? No... It can't be..... They're all dead! I can't trust her.... I can trust no one..... It's another one of Nemesis's old tricks...... They'll pay for playing with my emotions!' She thought as her eyes turned ice cold without anyone noticing. Sailor Light's heart went out to Serena as she watched the woman shed her tears.  
  
"No one who sheds pure tears is evil....... I can faintly feel purity in you...." Sailor Light whispered as she walk over to Serena and put a caring arm on her. Serena stood up and glared at her coldly. Sailor Light knew that it was a mask trying to hide her emotions, so she smiled at her in a caring way as Serena glared at her.  
  
"You know Nemesis........" Serena said in a monotone voice.  
  
"N...Nemesis?" Sailor Light exclaimed in horror. 'Could this be why she's acting like this?'  
  
"You really had me going there for a minute......... Doing the same trick you always do to get me off guard.... Posing as my Senshi's around the Universe!!! Well I've had it!!!!!!!! You hear me?! I swear I'll make you suffer for what you've done!!!" Serena yelled at the blond, coldly as she squeezed the broach that was planted in her hand. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" Serena cried as a blinding light covered her. Everyone shielded their eyes once again except for Sailor Light since she was the Senshi of Light. Feathers covered Serena. Sailor Light watched Serena transform with wide eyes.  
  
'P...Princess.....Y.... You really are my Princess... What happened to you all these years, which is making you act this way?' Sailor Light thought as the light cleared and in Serena's place was Sailor Moon. She had white wings and a Sailor Suit. A bow-like white wings covered her breast, which was attached to a white body suit. In between the bow-like white wings was her golden broach that shined in the light. The white body suit was attached to a three-layered mini skirt of gold, magenta, and black. She also wore white knee-high, high-heeled boots. They had a magenta strip at the end, and a golden-upright crescent moon in the middle of the magenta strip, on the tips of each boot. There was also a magenta bow in the back of her mini skirt and the bottom strips of the bow were up to her ankles. She had translucent puffy pink sleeves that ended with red lining. Long white gloves that only showed a bit of her arm rested on each of her arms. At the end tips of the white gloves, were three reddish pink stripes. On the side of the three reddish-pink stripes was one white wing. There was an upright golden crescent moon on her forehead that glowed slightly. Golden earrings of an upright crescent moon with a star shape ending dangled. There was also a reddish-pink choker that had a golden heart in the middle, and on the bottom part of the heart was a golden upright crescent moon. Two wing-like hair clips, were clipped on her hair on each side. Red spheres were seen in each of her bun-like hair style. Sailor Moon's wounds were still visible.  
  
[Y... You really are my princess..... But why are you doing this?] Sailor Light exclaimed in Lunarian.  
  
[You know..... It's no use playing the 'I am your Sailor Senshi, Sailor Light' game. I already know who you are... Nemesis. So fight me coward!] Sailor Moon yelled back in Lunarian.  
  
"I won't fight you!" Sailor Light yelled back.  
  
"What? Have you turned into the coward you are? Here... Let me help you get started.." Sailor Moon mocked as she fired a bluish-pink energy ball at the Gundam Pilots. But because of their great reflexes, they dogged her attack just barely. (I know she doesn't have these kind of attacks..... Oh well..... Please work with me people! ^_^())  
  
"What was that?!" Duo freaked. Wufei dodged the attack in the nick of time while squeezing his stomach in pain.  
  
"Wufei? You okay?" Sailor Light asked a little worried.  
  
"I'm fine! But you have a lot of explaining once this is done!" Wufei yelled as Sailor Light sweat dropped.  
  
"Why are you doing this Sailor Moon? You hated hurting people! What's happened to you?" Sailor Light whispered.  
  
"You should know! Fight Me!" Sailor Moon screamed hesitantly as she aimed three more energy balls at Sailor Light and the Gundam Pilots but they quickly dogged it. (Alright... You do realize the room has holes everywhere right?)  
  
'At this rate.... They'll destroy my mansion!!!' Quatre screamed in his head.  
  
"No! I won't hurt you Princess! I don't care what you do to me... But I won't hurt you! I am Sailor Light? Don't you trust me? Don't you recognize me?" Sailor Light pleaded back as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"I trust no one Nemesis! After what your kind did to me and my loved ones!" Sailor Moon yelled back as tears started to trickle down her face at the thought of her loved ones dying from protecting her.  
  
"I'm not a Nemesis creature! If I was a Nemesis creature, you would feel evil around me! But I don't have any evil intentions!" Light yelled back, as realization hit Moon.  
  
"Shut the fuck up! You'll never know my pain, my hardship to survive!" Moon screamed as more tears started to trickle down her face. Trowa gazed at her with pity and felt sorry for her.  
  
'She's like us....... She's hiding her true emotions with an emotionless mask just like Heero and I... Why was Hikari keeping this a secret from us?' Trowa thought.  
  
'The babe is hiding her emotions..... She's not bad.... Something extremely horrifying must have happened to her to make the babe act like this... And what about babe number two..... Hikari was keeping lots of things to herself..... She's always so secretive.... Maybe this is why.. I'm so confused!' Duo thought.  
  
'Hikari? A Sailor Senshi.... I though they were just a legend.... Looks like Sailor Senshi are real....And this mysterious girl.... She appeared out of thin air all wounded and floated towards me at the shore..... She's also a Sailor Senshi.... But why is Hikari calling the mysterious girl Princess? It doesn't make sense...' Quatre thought.  
  
'What in the hell is going on?! First..... This Weak Onna punches me so hard in the stomach.... It's the strongest punch I've ever felt for god's sakes! To make matters worst, she actually nearly DROVE me unconscious with her punch!!!! And Hikari and this girl each are Sailor Senshi! I thought it was just a legend!'(*sarcastically* I wonder who thought that? Hm......) Wufei thought with a cold expression on his face.  
  
'Who is this girl? And how in hell did she make that light and all of a sudden change her clothing just by saying 'Moon Eternal Make Up!!' And those bluish-pink glowing balls that she fired at us! How did she do that?! She's probably working for Oz on a mission to kill us all..... What about Quatre's maid? Hikari? She did the same thing as that mysterious girl except she said 'Light Crystal Power! Make up!' and her clothing were different! I'm the 'Perfect Soldier' for goodness sake! Why can't I find any information on Hikari or that girl?! It's almost as if they're not from this planet or the colonies! But why do I get the feeling that she suffered something worse compared to the rest of us? There I go again! I'm letting my emotions out! What's happening to me?!' Heero thought with his usual expression mixed with a bit of anger and pity.  
  
"You'll never know what it's like to be hunted down by Nemesis creatures day and night! You can't eat, you can't sleep, you can't even think without being ready to die any minute! Even in your 'dreams' they haunt you! Running non-stop from planet to planet, stars to stars, and even other dimensions, without any food, water, or a fucking shelter for days! You'll never know what it's like to watch every one of your loved ones being killed slowly in front of your face! These creatures hunt you down like it's a game! They don't care what happens to anyone else! They even play with your emotions by turning into one or more of your loved ones that died, or might have been alive, just to get you off guard! How can you know how I feel! No! You can't know! You've never suffered like I have!" The Princess of the Moon yelled. She formed a disk that she used a long time ago. Her Tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" She exclaimed and tossed the Frisbee.  
  
Everyone luckily dogged the glowing yellow disk. Trowa managed to get in front of Serena fast enough and took out his gun. He shot her in the stomach repeatedly. What surprised him was that the bullets just fell down to the ceramic floor without creating any blood.  
  
"What?!" Trowa exclaimed.  
  
"Impossible! It didn't even go through her!" Heero exclaimed as Sailor Moon smirked.  
  
"I told you that your pathetic guns can't hurt me! Now it's time to end this!" Moon cackled as she formed a huge bluish-pink energy ball.  
  
Light looked at her princess in horror, as she ran in front of her friends. She created a yellow bow and arrow that was made of light and pointed it at her princess, which shocked the pilots.  
  
'I won't ever forgive myself for this!' Sailor Light thought uneasily. "Don't move! If you insist on fighting....... I'll be you opponent! I cannot allow you to hurt innocent people! Forgive me!" She exclaimed as Sailor Moon looked at her in shock from the bow and arrow that was made of light and of what she thought.  
  
"You really are....." The princess whispered as the huge bluish-pink energy ball disappeared.  
  
Light looked deep into her princess's eyes.  
  
"How come you believe me now?" She asked.  
  
"I read your mind..... You said that you won't forgive yourself for pointing an attack at me... I don't believe you're alive!" Moon exclaimed as she de-transformed. Light did that same. They all changed back to their original selves in a flash of light.  
  
"I can't believe your here! They call me Kibono Hikari here.... And the last time I saw you was a thousand years ago!" Hikari exclaimed as she hugged her princess.  
  
"Nice name! The Light Of Hope!" Serena smiled for the first time in four years.  
  
"Thanks!" Hikari replied.  
  
"DID YOU SAY A THOUSAND YEARS AGO?!?!?!?!?!?!" The Pilots exclaimed in unison as Serena and Hikari's sweat dropped.  
  
"Um...... I better fix your house! Sorry about that!" Serena said to change the subject as she closed her eyes and concentrated. All the damage in Quatre's mansion disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
"Can someone tell what's going on?! First a Weak-Onna punches me in the stomach and~MMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!" Wufei wasn't able to continue as his mouth got stuck together. Duo fell to the ground and laughed his head off.  
  
"What happened Wu-man? Can't opened your mouth?" Duo laughed as Wufei glared.  
  
"I told you don't call me a Weak Onna..... You're lucky you're friends of Hikari's..... Because if you weren't, then you'd be dead now!" Serena glared. The rest of the Gundam Pilots pointed their guns at the two. "Here we go again with the gun business.. Didn't you see the bullets didn't hurt me?" Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"You maybe... But not Hikari" Heero said coldly as he grabbed Hikari and aimed the gun at her head. The other Pilots aimed their guns at Hikari.  
  
"Tell us who you are and who you work for or say goodbye to your friend Hikari!" Heero said in his cold monotone voice. But Serena wasn't worried.  
  
"Shoot her...... It doesn't matter! It won't kill her...... She's strong enough to not get hurt with pathetic gun bullets!" Serena mocked. "But you don't have to do it... I'll tell you who I am..... But it's a long story....." Serena explained.  
  
"Don't worry..... We have all the time you need Miss." Quatre replied, glad that he didn't have to shoot his favorite maid, former maid that is.  
  
"Serena...... Oh and Hikari?" She said. [Where am I? Or what dimension are we in?]  
  
"Please...... In English babe..." Duo replied while recovering from his laughter and pointing his gun at her. Serena's eyes turned cold as she ran ten times faster than the speed of light towards Duo and grabbed his collar. She lifted him off the ground and glared at him.  
  
"Put him down or Hikari's dead!" Heero exclaimed coldly while pulling the safety switch off. Serena threw him hard towards the ceramic floor which caused it to crack.  
  
"Never.. EVER.... Call me BABE.... Again!!!!!!!! Or you might not live to regret it!!!!!!!!!" Serena Glared.  
  
"S.....S....So....So....Sor......Sor......Sorr........Sorr......Sorry....... .." Dou coughed and wheezed.  
  
"You've changed Princess...... And we're in the Gundam Wing Dimension......." Hikari said shocked at the incredible change in her princess.  
  
"Just call me Serena..... None of that royalty stuff..... and I don't think I heard you clear.....Did you just say..... THE GUNDAM WING DIMENSION?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Serena screamed surprised of coming to a dimension that wouldn't stand a chance against the Nemesis creatures.  
  
"Um...... y...ya?" Hikari whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Oh brother..... This dimension's going to parish when they attack..... anyways.... Gun holding people..... If you want to know who I am..... then...... Let's find a comfy place to sit down cause I absolutely refuse to stand or sit on a ceramic floor! Oh ya! And let Hikari go!" Serena yelled getting very annoyed.  
  
"Fine... Let's go to my dining room....Miss Serena.." Quatre said.  
  
"Don't call me that.. Just Serena..." Serena said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Um.... okay Serena.." Quatre exclaimed as they walked to the dining room.  
  
As they walked to Quatre's huge dining room, Serena started to feel dizzy again. She thought it would go away but then she felt a bit nauseated. All of a sudden she threw up on the floor.  
  
"Serena!" Hikari exclaimed as she tried to get free but Heero and Trowa still held her. Hikari got tired of this and punched each of them in the stomach hard and ran to Serena. "Are you alright Serena?"  
  
"No...." Serena whispered as she passed out.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU FIVE STANDING THERE FOR?! GO CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!" Hikari yelled with a deadly voice.  
  
**********************  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! So.... How do you like it?  
  
Seiya: It's great! And.... Am I going to be with Serena?  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Um.... *whispers* No...  
  
Seiya: What was that?  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Um... Of course you are....  
  
Heero: *smirks*  
  
Duo: Um...  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Actually.... We'll let the readers vote..... *turns to the readers* Please vote for Serena's pairing in the story... Either Seiya or Heero.... I really can't choose! I really like them both!  
  
Quatre: That's fair...  
  
Hikari: Of course! Anyways...... Please Read and Review!!!!! The author loves getting reviews! And it also makes her update faster!  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Except when my dad bans me from using the computer!!!! *whispers* Stupid dad!  
  
Dad: *pops out of no where* I heard that!  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: *gulps* Um... Well.. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And please don't forget to review! Bai!!! ^_~ *runs for dear life* 


	3. Hikari's Rage And Serena's Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing or the Sailor Moon Characters! Never am...... Never well...... Unfortunately.. V_V  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Okay.... I hope you enjoy this chapter people!!!!! I can't wait till the summer! So I can type fics without worrying about tests, quizzes, homework, exams, etc. ^_^() And to all the people who read and review my fan fiction.... THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *huggles everyone* ^_^()  
  
Serena Tsukino: .....  
  
Trowa: Anyways...  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: You two be quiet so I can reply to all my reviews!  
  
Desi Angel: LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okie!!!!! You sound high in BOTH reviews!!!!!!! Hehehehehe.... Hmmmmmm.... The votes for Quatre and You is *whispers* I'm going to cheat in the votes for Quatre and you.... I'm going to add 666 666 666 more votes for you!!!!!! Shhhhhhhh..... Don't tell the other readers! *grins evilly* Muahahahaha.... Thanks for reviewing and 'voting'! ^_^ *hugs* And when are you going to update your stories?! I'm dying here!!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos: Maybe... I'm not telling! *grins evilly* Muahahahahaha!!! Because I'm VERY mean! You'll have to read and find out! She might be pregnant.... she might be worst! You'll have to read! And thanks for reviewing and voting my story! *hugs*  
  
Cosmos: *grins evilly* Darien IS an asshole!!!! *grins evilly* This is just the beginning for him! Muahahahahaha!!!! I'll try to work on my style more!!! Though I'm not very good at making good details! V_V I really suck in that! But I WILL try to make you and everyone happy! Oh ya... Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
Dr. Cricket: Okie! I will bring more!!!!! Just because you said please! ^_^() hehehehehe...... Thanks for reviewing... *hugs*  
  
MiTZ: Trust me.... She changed a lot... I just haven't got to that part yet... You'll see how much she's changed! *smirks* hehehehehe... Thanks for reviewing. *hugs*  
  
DragonGirl: Ummmmmm.... Well..... A lot of things happened to her.... Hehehehehehehe...... You'll have to read and find out to know what REALLY happened to her! ^_^() *grins evilly* hehehehehehe..... Anyways.. Thanks for reviewing and voting! *hugs*  
  
Angel: *whispers* You want to know what happened? But don't tell the other readers Okie? Well... this is what happened... *grins evilly* It's a SURPRISE!!!!! You have to read and find out! ^_^ hehehehehehehe... Thanks for reviewing.. *hugs*  
  
Hayle: O_O() Wow........ What a lot of Heero and Serena pairing votes! o.O() How many votes are there?? *starts to count* 1.. 2... 3.. 4.. 5... 6... 7 .. 8... 9.. 10... *looses her count* V_V Awwwwwww.... Oh well.... But unfortunately I can only make those votes resemble one because it wouldn't be fair.... Sorry..... I hope you don't flame me because of it! X_X hehehehehehehe... Anyways... Thanks for the review and the obscenely large vote of Heero and Serena pairing! ^_^() *hugs*  
  
LeonHeeroYue: Thanks for the complement and vote! ^_^() *hugs*  
  
Seiya lover: LOL!!!!!!! YAY!!!! My first Seiya and Serena pairing vote!!!! *whispers* I want it to be a Seiya and Serena pairing... but... it's vote that counts!!! And PLEASE don't tell Seiya! It will hurt his feelings! I'm just trying to make him happy! T_T hehehehehehe.... Anyways... Thanks for the vote and review! *gives a choking hug to Seiya lover* ^_^()  
  
Pyro-Girl: Okie! I will try to right more soon! Except I have a lot of school work... So I write whenever I have the time! Thanks for the review! *hugs*  
  
Nanami: YAY!!! Another Seiya vote! ^_^ hehehehehehe.... And he IS cool!!!! ^_^() Thanks for the review and vote! *hugs*  
  
B8n: Okay.... B8n! Um... thanks for the 9 out of 10! I will try not to ruin this story! After all... You DO read all my stories! Maybe because I make you! lol..... hehehehehehe.. Thanks for the review and Heero vote!!! *gives a hug to B8n*  
  
TidusGirl23: Okie! I'll put you in as a Heero vote! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and voting! *huggles* Are you going to Anime North?  
  
Heero: Okay... I'm winning in Serena's pairing!  
  
Seiya: No..... You know I already won because the author ALREADY said I can be Serena's pairing! *smirks*  
  
Heero: *whispers* You're so slow!  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: Hey! Don't make fun of Seiya! *gives Seiya a hug*  
  
Heero: ....  
  
Hikari: Anyways..... On with the chapter! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Votes So Far  
  
Heero and Serena Pairings: 6 (Hehehehehehehe.... Seiya and Serena Pairings can still beat you! Come one Seiya and Serena Pairings!)  
  
Seiya and Serena Pairings: 2 (People!!!!!!!!!! You have to do better than that!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Quatre and Hikari Parings: 666 666 667 (Okie..... Obviously you already won Hikari because I already said you can be paired up with him! -_-;;;)  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Lunarian]  
  
**********Scene Change  
  
**********************  
As they walked to Quatre's huge dining room, Serena started to feel dizzy again. She thought it would go away but then she felt a bit nauseated. All of a sudden she threw up on the floor.  
  
"Serena!" Hikari exclaimed as she tried to get free but Heero and Trowa still held her. Hikari got tired of this and punched each of them in the stomach hard and ran to Serena. "Are you alright Serena?"  
  
"No...." Serena whispered as she passed out.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU FIVE STANDING THERE FOR?! GO CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!" Hikari yelled with a deadly voice.  
  
"Alright! I'll call!" Duo exclaimed as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911.  
  
"Princess! Hang in there!" Hikari whispered in horror as she picked her up and laid her down on the couch.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Quatre asked worriedly putting a comforting hand on Hikari's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know...... But I sense that this has something to do with the Prince of the Earth, Endymion..... And if I get my hands on him..... I swear in the name of the Goddess Selene..... I will make him die slowly and painfully!" Hikari said angrily.  
  
"I just called the ambulance... they'll be here in a few minutes....." Duo said quietly.  
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Heero asked in his monotone voice with a hint of worry that was barely noticeable. 'Alright!!!!!! Now this has gone WAY TOO FAR?!?!?!?!?!?! What is with this girl that makes me act this way?!?!?!?!?! I'm supposed to be 'The Perfect Soldier!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later, which felt like an eternity for them. The paramedics put Serena in a stretcher and explained to the six that they only allowed family members in the vehicle. Since Quatre was the one who 'found' Serena, the paramedics told him to board with them for further questionings.  
  
Hikari on the other hand threatened to strangle the living daylights out of the paramedics if they didn't let her stay with Serena, which scared them half to death, so they agreed. Unfortunately the other four weren't as lucky, so they had to go to the hospital some other way. Heero and the others reached the hospital 30 minutes later and found Hikari sitting on a chair in the waiting room with a worry stretched face.  
  
"What did the paramedics say?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
"She's in critical conditions due to her wounds and that they're going to try and find out what made the nausea... The paramedics told me that they'll come to me if they have any news... I hope she's alright!" Hikari said worriedly.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Heero asked in his monotone voice.  
  
"Doing some paper work stuff... Answering the police's questions.... And other stuff..... I had to do it too.... It was hell! But I was let free before him.... All I ask for is that for Serena to live..." Hikari exclaimed as tears trickled down her already moist face. Hikari wiped her tears off savagely with her sleeve.  
  
"Don't worry.... She'll be alright..." Trowa exclaimed putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. (Why is everyone putting a comforting hand on Hikari's shoulder all the time?! o.O)  
  
"I hope so.... I'll never forgive myself if she dies!" Hikari managed to choke out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wufei asked without any emotions.  
  
"I am one of her sworn protectors... Us soldiers swore with our lives to protect her...... And if she dies... I'm not even going to think that! She WILL live....." Hikari said bitterly.  
  
"Hey guys!" Quatre said as he walked towards the Gundam pilots and Hikari.  
  
"What did they ask?" Heero stated leaning against the wall.  
  
"Nothing really... Just things like what happened to her.... Where did I find her.... When did I find her.... Stuff like that.... And a whole lot of paper work...." Quatre replied.  
  
"Hn....." Heero answered.  
  
"Whatever...... Anyways, why don't you fill us in on what's going on..." Wufei said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yes.. why don't you do that.... But this time... give us some real information... NOT information 'of a fairy tale'!" Heero spoke coldly pointing his gun in front of her face. Hikari's eyes turned cold. Her eyes started to glow a bright pale blue.  
  
"What the?" Trowa exclaimed in shock.  
  
All of a sudden, Heero's gun exploded into bits of pieces. Everyone in the waiting room stared at the six with confusion.  
  
"Um.. Sorry.... Our... Um.. Watch malfunctioned and.. um.... exploded.. Nothing really!" Quatre stammered as everyone nodded and continued on what they were doing.  
  
"Is that real enough?" Hikari mocked.  
  
Heero glared at her and stood back against the white hospital wall. 'She's mocking me! How dare she?!' Heero growled in his thoughts.  
  
"Um.... Why don't you start with your identity? Um.. You don't have to tell us now if you're not ready..." Quatre said warmly which made Hikari soften and smile at him.  
  
"It's not when she's ready to tell us that she can tell us! She has to tell us NOW!" Wufei said with an impatient tone. Hikari glared at Wufei.  
  
"Alright.... I may not be Serena.. But I can destroy you as well! So you better watch what you say around me!" Hikari said coldly.  
  
"I wouldn't make her mad at you Wu-man! You've seen what she can do... And obviously felt it too! So unless you want to end up like Heero's gun... You'll shut up!" Duo grinned.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!!!!! IF WE WEREN'T IN THIS CURSED HOSPITAL.... YOU'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled angrily.  
  
"FINE!!! If it makes you leave me alone! Then I'll tell you!" Hikari yelled angrily, stopping the feud between Wufei and Duo. The five stared at her including everyone else in the waiting room. Hikari felt heat develop in her cheeks. She was blushing from embarrassment. "Um.. Sorry... Never mind" She exclaimed as everyone except the Gundam Pilots stopped staring.  
  
"Okay... Just tell us who you are for now.." Trowa stated as Hikari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright... My name in this form is Kibono Hikari... But my real name is Sailor Light.. Or Light for short.. I am the Goddess of Light and one of Princess Serena's sworn protectors... Though, I have a mission to protect this dimension as well... I haven't seen my Princess for over a millennium..." Hikari explained as Heero interrupted.  
  
"Bullshit!!!! Are you saying you're older than a millennium?! That's impossible!!!"  
  
"I have to agree with Heero.." Duo replied but was cut off by Hikari.  
  
"I never said I was older than a millennium?! If you let me finish... Then you'd probably understand!" Hikari spoke in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Um... Sorry." Duo said with a huge sweat drop behind his head.  
  
"Thank you...... Anyways..... A millennium ago, certain Sailor Senshi lived in the Moon Kingdom.... I'm sure you've all heard bits of it... I was one of them... We were there to protect Princess Serenity with our life... Unfortunately.... When the Princess turned 16, the Negaverse, an evil raise, broke free and attacked our Universe! They attacked the Moon Kingdom first.... On the day we were celebrating Serena's 16th birthday. So basically, they attacked us by surprise... We weren't prepared for their attack....But me and the other Senshi's transformed to try and defend the kingdom... The Negaverse was too strong for us so we slowly perished.... Queen Beryl. (Is that how you spell her name? @.@) Queen Beryl killed our Princess next.. The Queen was devastated and used the Imperial Silver Crystal and locked the Negaverse inside it.... Broken from her power.. Queen Serenity sent everyone to a new future across the four corners of the Universe and including dimensions.... I don't know what happened after that since I wasn't with my Princess..." Hikari finished shaking. Quatre put a caring hand on her shoulder and gazed at her warmly. Hikari felt her cheeks burning up again. Thankfully, no one saw her blush.  
  
"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Wufei asked eyeing her.  
  
"That's the thing, you don't!" Hikari smirked and Wufei growled.  
  
"Come down Wufei... I feel we can trust her.." Trowa replied.  
  
"And how do you know that?!" Wufei bit back.  
  
"Instincts..." Trowa said emotionlessly.  
  
"HEERO!" A feminine voice exclaimed as six giant pieces of sweat drops appeared behind the heads of each of the six. (Can you guess who that is? *grins evilly*)  
  
"Heero.... I don't know how you can survive this torture weekly! EVEN if you're 'The Perfect Soldier'!" Duo exclaimed as a woman with chest length sandy hair hugged Heero.  
  
"Hn......" Heero groaned with a touch of annoyance.  
  
"Hey guys! What are you guys doing in a hospital? Are you guys hurt? More importantly! Is Heero hurt?!" Relena exclaimed letting go of Heero to check for any cuts, bruises, or wounds on him.  
  
"He's perfectly fine! We're not here because of Heero!" Wufei said angrily.  
  
"Well SORRY for making sure that Heero was alright!" Relena said coldly.  
  
"You know... It was MUCH quieter 2 minutes ago... Don't you think so guys?" Hikari said annoyed as the Gundam Pilots nodded.  
  
"Whatever..... Why don't you go back to Quatre's mansion... You can go and clean the toilets maid!" Relena smirked which made Hikari's face turn red with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"I wouldn't make her mad if I were you!" Duo exclaimed running behind Wufei, grabbing him and using him for a shield. "Save me Wu-man!"  
  
"INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!! MAXWELL!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!! AND DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONCE WE GET OUT OF THIS CURSED HOSPITAL.... YOUR BRAID IS MINE!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed angrily as Duo ran like fifty feet away from him. Quatre was secretly glaring at Relena. He didn't know why he was, he just felt mad towards her for insulting Hikari.  
  
"And why not? She's just a dirty maid!" Relena grinned. Hikari felt like her bones were about to explode. A faint aura appeared, unnoticed to Relena. The Gundam Pilots were the only ones who saw Hikari's aura glow faintly around her as it darkened little by little. She looked like she was in a trance.  
  
"Why don't you leave before you get assassinated.... Namely by me!" Hikari said icily, glaring at Relena.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do! I'm Queen of the World! I don't take orders from you!!! You should be taking orders from me! But I forgive you...... I'm feeling generous at the moment...Why don't you go and polish my collection of footwear in my HUGE walk-in closet! And I MIGHT reward you!" Relena spat angrily with a huge smirk.  
  
"And you think she'll do it?" Duo replied putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Why wouldn't she? It's the greatest offer of the century for a maid like her...." Relena replied making a peace sign.  
  
"Weak-Onna..." Wufei muttered under his breath.  
  
"She's not going to do it obviously!" Quatre grinned.  
  
"And how do you know?" Relena mocked.  
  
"Maybe for a fact that he knew Hikari for about five years, and that they're very close in a friendly way...." Trowa answered.  
  
"Shut up circus boy! Why don't you practice your pathetic acts, and leave us alone!" Relena glared.  
  
"Please Relena..... Hikari's friend is in critical condition.... She already had enough as it is...." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"What a generous offer! How can I refuse the most generous offer I've heard in all my life?!" Hikari exclaimed with awe. The Gundam Pilots looked at Hikari in shock.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre exclaimed in shock, while falling over in stupidity with her agreement to Relena. Heero on the other hand wasn't shocked at all but secretly had a smirk in his face.  
  
"Yup!" Hikari exclaimed with an evil grin that went unnoticed.  
  
'Has all that worrying of Serena made the Onna lose her mind?!' Wufei thought not believing what he's hearing.  
  
"Yeah..... I know..... I am the most forgiving and generous person in the world....." Relena said happily.  
  
"That's right! When can I start that offer?" Hikari asked,  
  
"Right away! My footwear needs some serious polishing!" Relena exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.  
  
'Heh! Hikari is more than meets the eye! I wonder if the others realized the evil grin she's hiding?' Heero smirked.  
  
'Hikari's up to something...' Trowa pondered about what it was .  
  
'She's hiding her evil grin!' Wufei thought suspiciously.  
  
'I wonder what she's thinking?' Duo wondered mentally.  
  
'I've known Hikari for a few years already.... And when she gets angry.. She never becomes nice without developing an evil plot in her mind!' Quatre thought with a smirk.  
  
"Sure! I'll get right to it! But before I start to polish them.... I'm going to SPIT in EACH of your pathetic 'footwear'.... Bring in a dog that'll TAKE A NICE PISS on them, PICK THEM UP WHILE WEARING SOME SAFETY GOGGLES, THICK GLOVES, AND A SAFETY SUIT JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT I WON'T GET YOUR CONTAGIOUS DISEASE..and THROW your SORRY EXCUSE OF 'FOOTWEAR' IN YOUR TOILET BEFORE ACCEPTING YOUR 'GENEROUS OFFER YOUR HIGHNESS'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And just to make this CLEAR... I don't serve anyone other than MY PRINCESS..... Who is a MUCH HIGHER ROYALTY THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari yelled loud enough for everyone in the waiting room to hear and stare at them. Relena felt enormous heat developing in her head as everyone stared at her. Her face was blood red from anger and embarrassment. Everyone started whispering things like 'It's Queen Relena' or 'She's being told off by a maid who works for Quatre' or even 'The woman does have a point with Queen Relena'.  
  
"I tried to be nice and forgive you BITCH! I SWEAR YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR HUMILIATING ME!!!!!!!" Relena hissed icily as she stormed out of the hospital like a tornado. (Please don't flame me because I'm being mean to Relena... I don't really like Relena...... *puppy dog eyes*)  
  
"I don't believe you actually told her off......" Wufei exclaimed in shock.  
  
"You know......... I'm very sick of her! I see her ugly face 24/7!!!!!! She always bothers me.... She always bothers you guys... And mostly... She always bothers Heero! And I'm sure she bothers everyone else!" Hikari exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Tell me about it...." Wufei said.  
  
"I wonder when they'll give us information on Serena....... It's been an hour already!" Quatre wondered.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! IT'S BEEN ONE DAMN HOUR?!" Hikari exclaimed with a pissed tone.  
  
"Yes why?" Quatre asked.  
  
"That BITCH Wasted ONE HOUR of OUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari hissed icily. But then became very worried when she remembered Serena. 'I really do wonder when they'll give us any news of the Princess....'  
  
"Mr. Winner and Miss. Kibono?" A man that looked to be in his mid thirties with short brown hair and green eyes snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at the person with a worried look. The man that held some documents and a writing utensil spoke.  
  
"What's wrong with her?!" Hikari exclaimed hurriedly as she turned to face the Doctor.  
  
"I'm Dr. Write..... I'm here to tell you about Tsukino Serena's conditions.... Unfortunately..... I have some good news........And some bad news...." Dr. Write said calmly.  
  
"Please start with the good news....." Hikari said politely.  
  
"Okay... The good news is that she's alright and her wounds are cleaned..... And the greatest miracle is that it lived! There aren't any bad interruptions or disorders with it..." Dr. Write exclaimed.  
  
"Um... What miracle and what IT?" Quatre asked confused as the Doctor smiled.  
  
"The baby silly... Never in my life have I witnessed a child surviving after having the mother wounded this badly!" The Doctor exclaimed amazed.  
  
"THE WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Hikari yelled horrified.  
  
"Calm down Miss.... Looks like this was a mistake... She was in total shock too..... Anyways.... Unfortunately.... The bad news is that she has HIV Positive...." Dr. Write finished as the six listened in horror.  
  
[Princess.... WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO YOU?!?!?!?!] Hikari yelled emotionally in Lunarian.  
  
**********************  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: So..... WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!?! How's my CLIFFHANGER?!?!?!?!  
  
Heero: .......  
  
Seiya: It's alright....  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: That's it? It's just alright? *starts to cry* I knew it! I knew I was a horrible author! *runs off crying*  
  
Serena Tsukino: *glares at Seiya* How could you say that?!  
  
Seiya: What?  
  
Heero: Omae O Korosu! *starts shooting at Seiya*  
  
Seiya: *glares at Heero*That's it! Fighter Star Power! Make Up! *transforms into Sailor Star Fighter and brings out his star yell* You're dead! Star Serious Laser! *misses Heero by a centimeter*  
  
Sailor Star Fighter and Heero: *fighting*  
  
Hikari: Anyways.... Please REVIEW!!!! Right now the author's sad because of Seiya and since she would like more reviews.... REVIEW for her so that she'll be happy again!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena Tsukino: Oh ya! I almost forgot to tell ya! ^_^()..... Hehehehehe...  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~* said thanks again for all your reviews! She really appreciates them! ^_^ Bai!  
  
Hikari: *Waves* ^_^()  
  
(On top of a tree)  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*: *sniffs* Thanks for your reviews! I told Serena that I would tell you guys thank you by my self.... But she was too much in a hurry to hear me say it! Oh well... THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! LUV YA ALL!!!!!!!!! *gives everyone a hug* Bai!!! ^_~ 


	4. Understanding

Disclaimer~Anything Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon... Doesn't belong to me... Everything else does!!!  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*~Hehehehe...... Alright People! The chapter you've all been waiting is finally HERE!!!!!! I took so long because of my project and unit tests.... And also I went to Anime North!!!!!!!!! Okay....... So I was extremely busy.. You probably hate me now!!! Sorry!!! Anyways... Guess what... IT'S THE SUMMER VACATION SO I CAN UPDATE SOONER NOW!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!! ^_^() hehehehehehe.. Anyways.. I think I'll come down now so I can thank all the reviewers personally.. *hugs all her reviewers* Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell all of you that.... *whispers* Heero and Serena Pairing won! BUT! I AM going to make it a BIG triangle with Heero/Serena/Seiya!!!!! Just to make the Seiya and Serena fans happy too because of their defeat! Remember.. It IS a Heero/Serena TWIST!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! But in the end.. Obviously Heero and Serena will get together! ^_^ Oh. If any of you readers noticed that if you either left a signed review or left your e-mail address, I e-mailed you that the next chapter is up! So please don't get mad! -_-;;  
  
Desi Angel~O.O *runs for dear life* OKIE!!! HERE'S THE FOURTH CHAPTER!!!! BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! *runs for dear life while Hikari's chasing me with her knife* Anyways.... When are YOU going to update YOUR stories?! *grins evilly and starts chasing Hikari with a knife that appeared from god knows where* UPDATE SOON!!!! Or else.. *grins evilly* I finally thought what the else IS!!! And I promise you that your won't be happy too!*grins evilly* You won't get Quatre if you don't update your fics SOON!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! *coughs* Okay... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!! *stops chasing Hikari with my knife and hugs her instead*  
  
Usagi Serenity Yui Cosmos~NO!!!! Wake up Usa-chan!!!! Or you won't be able to read chapter four!!!! *Choas-chan sweat drops and Usa-chan comes back to consciousness* Usa-chan~YEAH!!! Me~Oh yeah!!! I almost forgot to tell you that Serena's getting STD too!!!! *Usa-chan faints again as Choas-chan's sweat drop gets bigger* I was only joking!!!! You'll have to read on to find out what happens next!!! MAUAHAHAHAHAH!!!! *Usa-chan comes back to consciousness and starts reading my fic* ^_^() um... Hehehehe.. Anyways....THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!!!!! *Gives another hug to Usa-chan which nearly strangles her to death* Oops! o.O  
  
Hayle~Hiya!!!! ^_^ Don't worry! I WILL put more Heero and Serena Fluff!!! *grins evilly* But the TWIST comes first!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And Relena IS a bitch!!! I hate her!!!!! A LOT!!!! It almost makes me feel sorry for her that the majority hates poor Relena.. But that's the thing... ALMOST feel sorry for her!!! *grins evilly* hehehehehe... Anyways.... Thanks for reviewing again!!! BAI!!! ^_~ *Hugs Hayle which almost strangles her to death* Hehehehe.. Oops!  
  
Tatiana a.k.a Chibi-Chibi~Oh trust me! *grins evilly* This is ONLY the beginning!!!!!! I WILL make fun of her sense of fashion.... In a way that Relena will NEVER mess with me!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *coughs* And for the fact that this is HIKARI who's saying this.. Wait till Serena has her saying when she meets the Bitch!!! Anyways.... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! *gives a hug to Tatiana which luckily wasn't in a strangling way*  
  
Lady Light~Thanks for reading!!!!! Hehehehe.. *gives a hug*  
  
B8n~O.O You actually gave me a PERFECT in your rating! *starts to freak out* THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!!!!!!! In all your reviews... NOT ONCE HAVE YOU GIVEN ME A 'PERFECT'!!!!!! So the world MUST be ending!!!!!! Anyways... Thanks for the shocking review which nearly gave me a heart attack!!!! *hugs B8n which almost kills him from lack of air*  
  
MarsMoonStar~Um... Is that a bad 'uhh'.. or a good 'uhh'? And how about those faces? Are they resembling good or bad? Hehehe.. Well. um.. Thanks for reviewing!!!! *gives MarsMoonStar a hug*  
  
Pyro-Girl~Okie Dokey!!! Me right sooner!!!!!! Me try!!! ^_^() Thanks for reviewing again!!!!! *huggies*  
  
Ridea....who else?~Well.. SORRY!!!! See if I ever read your story again if you ask me MEANIE!!!!!!!!!! *starts to cry* Hmph... Oh well... *gives a hug to Ridéa anyways*  
  
TidusGirl23~Well.. You'll have to read and find out!!!!!!! ^_^() hehehe.... Anyways... do you have MSN? Thanks for reviewing again!!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Lee,Marie and Ivy~o.O Why is everyone fainting? First Usa-chan.. Then Lee!!!! Is my story the cause of everyone fainting?! And Relena Peacecrap does sound better!!! Relena Peacecrap! I like it!!!!! lol.. Anyways... Thanks for reviewing!!! *gives a hug to Lee, Marie, and Ivy*  
  
Spacecase~Thanks for the complement! And also for the review!!! *gives a hug to Spacecase*  
  
Leonheeroyue~Thanks! Oh and one more thing! Call me 'babe' again and you'll end up like Duo in chapter two!!! *grins evilly* No hug for you this time!!! That's your punishment!!! *sticks out my tongue* Okay... I'm not THAT mean! *gives a hug to Leonheeroyue*  
  
Stokely/erin~Thanks for reviewing twice!!!!! *gives a hug to Erin*  
  
Angel~Thanks.. And here's chapter four!!!!!!! Oh! And thanks for reviewing!!! *gives a hug*  
  
Noali~Hehehehehe.. It's okay Noali... At least you reviewed the truth! And it's not rude!!!! Serena doesn't have immortality yet! She might later... I'm not sure yet..... And about Chibiusa. You'll have to read on and find out!!!!!!! Anyways... Do you have MSN? If you do... tell me your hotmail address or just add me! Thanks for reviewing! *hugs*  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*~Okay... I'm done! So enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
  
(Author's Note)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Lunarian]  
  
**********Scene Change  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Calm down Miss.... Looks like this was a mistake... She was in total shock too..... Anyways.... Unfortunately.... The bad news is that she has HIV Positive...." Dr. Write finished as the six listened in horror.  
  
[Princess.... WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO YOU?!?!?!?!] Hikari yelled emotionally in Lunarian.  
  
"Miss Kibono? I know that you're shocked.... But while we were examining Serena, she started attack us and some kind of purple light appeared out of no where, the light destroyed lots of our equipments in her room... We don't know what caused that.. But it's fine now... Serena is alright and you may see her right now if you want... She can also go home too... Her room is located on the second floor, in room 227... You can take the elevator over there near the garbage can in the right...But since she has HIV... One of you must sign some documents before she is released. You also need to get her medications for the disease to keep her living longer.... The fee to the medications will be taken at the front desk.. So who is going to be responsible for her medications?" The Doctor asked while looking at the six as they pointed at poor Quatre.  
  
"HEY!!!! WHY ME?!?!?! I ALREADY DID A LOT OF DOCUMENT WRITING ALREADY!!!!!!!" Quatre yelled disagreeing.  
  
"Quatre.... Do you have a death wish?" Hikari asked softly with an 'If-You- Don't-Do-It-I-Am-Going-To-Kill-You-Slowly-And-Painfully!' look.  
  
"Oh alright!" Quatre gulped as he followed Doctor Write to the front desk.  
  
"Princess! I'm coming!" Hikari exclaimed as she ran towards the elevator and pressed up forgetting the pilots.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Duo exclaimed running towards her as the elevator opened.  
  
"Huh? Oh my god! I'm so sorry.... My worry is getting the best of me! I don't believe I actually forgot about you guys!" Hikari exclaimed as the five went into the elevator.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena was sitting on her bed with a shock expression. Her eyes went back to becoming dull and emotionless again. She was wearing the hospital pajamas they gave her awhile ago. This is not fair. She's been running for nearly four years for the Nemesis raise and surviving and for what? To die in 20 years?! And what about Chibiusa? Now she's going to suffer her whole life by most likely getting the disease too. Even if she didn't catch the disease, then she would be running from the Nemesis raise with her and suffer with fear, lack of food, lack of sleep, and most likely dieing at a short age. Serena didn't want her to suffer like her. She wanted her to have a happy life. But that would never happen. What about Darien, how would she feel without having a loving father? Thoughts of Chibiusa hit her mind like a truck full of bricks.  
  
"At least Chibiusa will be born instead of disappearing.. But she's going to have horrible life... And HIV... That's just too much! I'm happy that she's going to be born.. But I fear that the HIV disease will affect her too! To make matters worst.. Since I'm pregnant, my powers will start to go to Chibiusa while leaving me ...vulnerable to the Nemesis raise... Chibiusa.. All I came to live for.. Is to die in a few years! What kind of life is this? Oh ya... I almost forgot.. I have no life! Just running for a meaning to exist... Being alone is my destiny and pain is all if have left!!!" Serena glared at nothing. All of a sudden, a ghostly image of a woman appeared out of nowhere. She was holding a key staff and looked to be about 25 years old. The woman had ankle-length dark green hair with a bun behind her head. She wore a dark blackish-green Sailor Suit. Serena gazed at the mysterious woman cautiously watching her kneel down and bowed.  
  
"Princess... That is not true! Being alone is not your destiny and pain is not all you have left! You have Hikari and some new friends.. Don't forget... You have us as your memory..." The woman exclaimed.  
  
"Pluto! Your dead! You can't be Setsuna-san" Serena exclaimed cautiously.  
  
"Princess... Please trust me...I know you think I am a Nemesis creature... I must explain quickly cause my time in this world is short.... Me and Saturn are not dead. Well..We sort of are dead. But since I am the guardian of the Time Gates, I am able to live again. And since Saturn is the soldier of death and rebirth, she will be reborn. But we aren't allowed to come down to the world of the living yet since the Gods say that it isn't time for us to be revived. So we are still waiting until they allow us to come and protect you.. Also, if you are wondering how you got to this dimension..well.. Just before the Prince of Earth threw you off the cliff when you were unconscious... I was able to teleport you here.... Before I did, I twisted the feeling of your energy level all over the Universe and Dimensions to confuse your enemies.... This should buy you a few months of time and rest for you and Chibiusa, and also give the Sailor Starlights time to come to this planet without being followed.... Please forgive me for not protecting you.. But rest a shore.. That the soldier of destruction will be reborn and into this time again to protect you... The Gods might feel generous and might revive another one of us... But I'm not sure... If Nemesis gets too out of hand.. They will...... Princess I must go now... The others are expecting me back.. Good luck my Princess.. And I wanted to say that Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury said 'Hi' and to forgive them for not protecting you... They are training extremely hard just incase the Gods chose one of them to come and protect you.. Anyways..I will miss you! I hope to see you soon!" Sailor Pluto whispered starting to fade away.  
  
"Pluto! I believe you and please say to them that I miss all of them too and that there is nothing to forgive! And thank you!" Serena exclaimed quickly as she saw Pluto give a small nod before disappearing. A creak was heard at the door way as five familiar figures entered the room.  
  
"Serena!" Hikari exclaimed running up to her.  
  
"Hikari...." Serena exclaimed with no emotions.  
  
"Darien did this didn't he?" Hikari spat as she saw her nod. "WHAT?! I AM LITERALLY GOING TO KILL HIM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!!!!"  
  
"Hikari! As much as I want to kill him too.... But I'm pretty glad I'm pregnant.... Now I know Chibiusa will be born." Serena said coolly.  
  
"Chibi who?" Hikari asked calming down.  
  
"When me and Darien was a couple... We were able to meet our daughter from the 30th century when I'm Queen of Crystal Tokyo... She came from the future to the past..." Serena exclaimed in a monotone voice.  
  
"Crystal what? Whatever.... You need an abortion! Darien is the father so she is nothing!" Hikari said angrily.  
  
"No! I love Chibiusa! She did not do anything!!!! She is a caring girl!!! She is not Darien!!! If you try anything to hurt her... I swear that there WILL be consequences! And the consequences WILL be severe!" Serena exclaimed coldly which made an icy shiver role down her spine.  
  
"I understand... Forgive me..." Hikari exclaimed as she bowed.  
  
"Ehm...I don't mean to intrude.... But I hope you two haven't forgotten about us!" Duo spoke all of a sudden.  
  
"Oops! I'm so sorry!!!!" Hikari exclaimed noticing the four.  
  
"It's the second time too Hikari.." Wufei spoke.  
  
"Weren't there five of you of you guys?" Serena asked with a touch of suspicion.  
  
"Yes... You should get dressed now... Quatre went to fill in some documents so you can be released from the hospital and pick up your medication for your....... disease..." Trowa said feeling bad for her and trying to not say the disease's name. He saw the uneasiness in her eyes.  
  
"A.. Alright... But before I do... Since I'm pregnant.... I'm going to be very vulnerable.... very soon, you'll find that my powers will fade and my strength will go... But don't worry... they're only transferring to Chibiusa so that when she is born, she will grow up with strong powers and strength... When I fully recover when she is born, I'll slowly regain my abilities... But I fear about the Nemesis raise.. Hikari... You don't know how strong they are... And if they attack when I'm helpless... Then i.. it's..... over.. And... Since I have HIV.. my life is going to be much shorter... And it might transfer to my daughter!" Serena said with fear and anger. "Damn them! They're just too strong!" She yelled as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Serena looked at the person, the person was showing no emotions but she could feel his emotions. Anger, sadness, solitude, and pain. She could feel that his emotions were similar to hers.  
  
"Don't worry... It's going to be fine.." Heero said as he gently squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"I hope..." Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Serena... We'll protect this planet and the colonies and also you too.." Duo said in a cheerful mood as she grinned.  
  
"Protect? You wouldn't last one minute against them since you're all just mere weaklings... Let alone protect!" Serena smirked as she grabbed her clothing and went into the bathroom to change before Duo got a chance to sink it all in.  
  
"Wait a minute... Hey! She just insulted us!" Duo exclaimed when realization finally hit him.  
  
"No shit Maxwell.... You're too slow.." Wufei laughed.  
  
"HEY!!!! She insulted all of you too!!!" Duo shot back.  
  
"We know... But we don't care.. I feel that I can trust her..." Wufei said as the door opened. Quatre walked in carrying a bag with about 20 medicines.  
  
"Hey guys.... Did I miss anything?" Quatre ask noticing that Serena was gone. "Where's Serena?"  
  
"I'm right her...." She replied as the bathroom door opened. Serena was wearing her clothing that was all torn.  
  
"Don't you have any other clothing you could wear Serena? They appear to be torn and dirty." Quatre asked.  
  
"Hmmm..... I don't know... Even for the fact that I came with these clothing on.." Serena exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry... How about tomorrow, we'll go to the mall to get you some clothing... and the others will be more than happy to come along too.." Quatre exclaimed with a huge smirk. He looked at four pilots glaring at him.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" The five pilots exclaimed as Quatre gave them all a This-Is- What-You-Get-For-Making-Me-Do-All-Those-Document-Papers-All-Alone look.  
  
"Really? YEAH!!!!!!! It's been like FOUR years since I've been in a shopping mall!!!!!!! So beware!!!! You guys better not be slow because I shop like a typhoon!" Serena yelled happily as Quatre smiled. The other four groaned in the background glaring at Quatre at the same time.  
  
"Alright...We better get back.." Hikari spoke as they all went back to Quatre's mansion.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A dark and evil planet that held only hatred, coldness, evil, and destruction stood in the Darkest corner of the universe. There lived demons and evil creatures beyond your imagination that love to torture and destroy anything in their path. The streams, lakes, rivers, and oceans didn't have water, only blood. An evil palace stood on a cliff where the leader lived.  
  
"WHERE IN HELL IS THAT DAMN MOON PRINCESS?!?!?!?!?! HOW COME I SENSE HER IN EVERY PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE?!?!?!?!?!" A dark yet icy voice yelled angrily. He had reddish-black eyes that showed pure hatred, ice, evil, and destruction. His pale skin was entwined with the darkness that surrounded him. Short dark navy blue hair rested on his head and had a crown that looked like bones. The man held a black staff that had a white scull with a dark green crystal ball in the sculls mouth on the top of the staff. He wore a black armor with a black cape. "PRINCE ENDYMION!!!!!!!!!!!! I SUMMON YOU!!!!!!!!!" The voice yelled again as Endymion came and knelt down. (Okie.. When I say Endymion, means that he's in his prince form... When I say Darien, means he's in his normal form..)  
  
"You summoned me Master?" Prince Endymion bowed.  
  
"WHERE IS THE BLASTED PRINCESS?!?!?!" The creature glared at him. Endymion secretly glared back.  
  
"She got away.." Endymion answered, half telling the truth. 'Foolish Bastard Albedo.... She's dead... Ha.. I threw her off a cliff and now I have her crystal! Very soon I will be King! NOT YOU!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!' He grinned.  
  
"Well... Go and FIND HER!!!!!!!" Albedo said icily as the Prince of Earth nodded and left.  
  
"Soon.... The whole Universe will be under MY control!!!!!!!" Albedo laughed not noticing that Endymion was hiding in the shadows.  
  
'That's what you think..' He smirked as he changed back into Darien to get the crystal that rested in his pocket. His eyes widened. 'WHAT?! WHERE'S THE CRYSTAL?!?!?!' He screamed mentally realizing the Silver Crystal was nowhere to be found. 'Then that means.. That bitch is STILL ALIVE!!!!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright Princess?" Hikari said with worry helping her off the car. The six finally reached Quatre's mansion. Serena was by now getting very annoyed of this worry from Hikari.  
  
"I'm FINE for the BILLIONTH TIME!!!!!!!!! And STOP calling me PRINCESS YOU GOT THAT?!" Serena glared at her with a pissed tone.  
  
"Um... sorry..." Hikari sweat dropped.  
  
"You may be pregnant.. And you may have HIV.... But don't get any ideas about us forgetting about an explanation.." Wufei commented as Hikari glared.  
  
"W~" Hikari was cut off by Serena.  
  
"Don't worry... you'll get your 'explanation'..." Serena assured as she glared at Hikari. Heero all of a sudden took an unnoticed glance at her. For the whole drive back to Quatre's mansion, Heero was secretly was taking short glances at Serena. He didn't know why every time he looked at her, his stomach felt like it had butterflies flying. He watched as everyone headed for the mansion.  
  
'What is this annoying feeling in my stomach when I look at her?!' Heero cursed.  
  
"Hn... Looks like someone's has a little thing on Serena.." Trowa grinned so that Heero is the only one who could here him.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Heero glared at him.  
  
"Suit your self..." Trowa smirked as he went into the mansion followed by glaring Heero.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I sense her presence coming from this Dimension.." A voice spoke.  
  
"I think it's called the Gundam Dimension..." Another voice spoke.  
  
"We better go and check before she leaves again... We're always a step behind her...." A different voice exclaimed as the other two nodded. 'I want to see your smile again Odango..' The same voice spoke mentally as the three teleported to that Dimension.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was seated in Quatre's dinning room. They were all staring at Serena with shocked expressions. She just finished telling her life before the Nemesis attacked her.  
  
"A few months after we defeated Galaxia, Princess Kakuyu, and the Sailor Starlights left Earth in my Dimension, and my boyfriend Darien disappeared leaving no trace of his existence. A few days after his disappearance, 'they' attacked. The ultimate evil, Nemesis. These creatures only ambition is to kill and cause destruction. They loved to torture their prey. Just looking at them makes you feel like you're going to die. First they killed my Inner Senshi, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. Each one of them died a horrible death slowly. First they'd torture them by beating them up. Then they'd kill them when the can't move anymore. After the Inners were killed, they moved on to kill my Outer Senshi, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. They were killed in the worst way possible. They were tortured and cut piece by piece until they were dead. I had to see each of their death. Sailor Saturn wasn't able to use her true power because it was a whole raise, not just one evil. Their spirits gave me their last bit of energy to teleport me to another place far from Earth. Unfortunatly, they found me in a few days... I've been running ever since. Even if I was a step further than then, they'd catch up quickly. I couldn't eat, sleep, or even think without preparing for the worst. There were times when I was nearly caught by them. They're like hunters that give no mercy to any one... They killed millions of my Senshi across the Universe and in Dimensions... So I don't know who's alive... I hope my Starlights are okay.... I miss them..." Serena glared at nothing deep in thought, while clenching her fist. Her nails sliced through her palms as blood started to trickle down her hand. Quatre was the first to realize the blood that fell from her hand and went to sit beside her. Serena didn't notice him there as he held her hand. His touch snapped her out of her daze as she looked at the person who held her hand. Looking towards her hands, she noticed there was blood dripping from her hand. She quickly ripped her hand away from him and put it behind her back to healing it slowly.  
  
"Serena.. let me see your hands...." Quatre said softly.  
  
"It's nothing..." Serena grinned, hands fully healed.  
  
"Your hands are bleeding.... of coarse it's something..." Quatre smirked.  
  
"Um.. I hate to break this up... But what's going on?" Duo asked totally lost.  
  
"Duo... Can you please get some bandages for Serena's hands.. They're bleeding..." Quatre replied turning back to Serena. Everyone in the room looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine... I don't need bandages.." Serena smirked as she held out her hands out revealing no blood or cuts.  
  
"W. What?" Quatre looked in disbelief.  
  
"I can heal myself if I'm not severely hurt...." Serena grinned as everyone looked at her in shock.  
  
"Serena... I didn't know you had that power.." Hikari looked at her amazed.  
  
"I can teach all of you if you want ..." Serena smiled.  
  
"Oh cool!!!!" Duo chirped as the whole room sweat dropped. "What?"  
  
"What was that language that you and Hikari spoke.... I don't recall ever hearing it before.." Trowa spoke all of a sudden.  
  
"Um... That's my national tongue.. It's called Lunarian..It's what people would speak on the Moon or other places.... And you know what.. I'm tired of speaking! It's been 2 and a half hours! I'm just going to let you see the rest..." Serena exclaimed annoyed of speaking for 2 and a half hours straight.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Um.. I want all of you to close your eyes and clear your thoughts...." Serena said softly as they closed their eyes. Serena closed her eyes and started to glow a purplish-blue as the light embedded the six. Images of when the Nemesis raise first attacked her until when she met them went into their heads. Images about Nemesis gave icy chills down their spines, even images about what happened with Darien and her.  
  
Moments later, the purplish blue light dimmed and the images faded. The six opened their eyes with horror and shock. Everyone was a loss of words from the images. Just thinking about them made them sick.  
  
"That bastard that you once loved, who was also promised a wonderful future with him, only loved you because of your BODY?!?!?! He even RAPED YOU?!?!?!?!?! That explains the HIV and pregnancy! How dare he?! If I ever get my hands on him... I will make sure he dies slowly and painfully!" The voice yelled as everyone looked towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"Heero?" The whole room stared at him with shock for his sudden outburst.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*~So... What do you think about my CLIFFHANGER?!?!?!?! How about my chapter? Good? Bad?  
  
Yaten~It's great.....  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*~YAY!!!!!!!!!! *hugs Yaten*  
  
Yaten~ -_-;;;  
  
Seiya~^_^  
  
Heero~Hn...  
  
*~Serena Tsunami~*~Anyways... Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Please!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!! ^_^() hehehehehehe... BAI!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Emotions Will Always Be For The Weak

Disclaimer: Pfft! I do not own any of the Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing Characters! But the idea to this fan fiction and the characters I've created, belong to me. And me alone! So please don't sue me!

Serena Tsunami: Whoa…………! It's been like what? Two years since I updated! OMG x.x; I'm so sorry XD! My friend got me hooked to an online game called Dark Ages so I like forgot all about my stories! XD! Don't hurt me! hides I had to read all my fan fictions again to remember what they were about. Whoa a lot of spelling and grammar errors too! Well as of now I'll be updating here and then. I think I'll start a new fanfic too o.o; I'm not sure! But I'll try to keep my fanfics updated because I'm still hooked with Dark Ages and of school! XD! So yea :P I just wanted to tell all of you that I'm still alive hehe :P Well Enjoy!

Seiya: it's about time too…

Serena Tsunami: Shhh let me start the fanfic!

Seiya: yea yea

Serena Tsunami::glares:

Seiya: ok ok! Just start! You already kept people waiting for TWO YEARS!

Serena Tsunami: Pfft ok…… . ;

(Author's Note)

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

!Lunarian!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Scene Change

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heero?" The whole room stared at him with shock for his sudden outburst.

The whole room went quiet. No one dare to talk. All stared at Heero with a lost of words. Everyone except for Serena stared at him with shock. She didn't know Heero at all to know why everyone was shocked from showing his concern to him. Although it had been way too long since a male figure showed concern for her. A tint of red appeared on her cheeks unnoticed to anyone.

"Ok, this silence feels rather awkward if you know what I mean." Serena jerked breaking everyone's stare.

Quatre looked at the time and noticed that it was almost 6pm and none of them had anything to eat all day. Plus, Serena would be feeding two people, herself and her baby. He knew by the looks of how skinny she was, she most likely hadn't had anything decent in years. Not forgetting Duo and his bottomless pit, Quatre knew he would have to ask his chefs to cook a lot of food, fit for eight people.

"Yea, and it's almost 6pm. We should have dinner soon. I'll have my chefs cook something special for all of us. Miss Serena, you can stay at my mansion. It would be an honour if you could stay. Plus we need to go shopping tomorrow to get you some new cloths and accessories." Quatre smiled at her as he motioned to one of his many butlers to tell his chefs.

"Thank you; it's the first time in years since someone showed me such kindness." Serena said in a monotone.

"Don't need to thank him Serena. Quatre is too nice for his own good. Plus, he's so rich! He has many other mansions. Too much space for his own good! One more person living in his mansion would not make a difference at all. I swear!" Duo grinned as Quatre blushed with embarrassment.

"Stop it Duo, you're embarrassing me!" Quatre exclaimed with a sweat drop on his head.

"We should prepare then, if the three Starlights are coming. Then there will be more people living here soon Quatre. Not to mention Nemesis. If what Serena said is true, then we'll have some time to train for that race. Maybe Hikari and Serena can teach us their ways if they don't mind. From what we've seen from those images, we really don't stand a chance against them." Trowa said in a monotone voice.

"Hn, our Gundams are pretty much useless, as well as our weapons in this situation. We need to learn how to attack like them." Heero said while leaning his back on the wall. He didn't know what was wrong with him. How could something in one day mess up his emotions? It wasn't just any emotions. It was something he was certain he had never felt before.

'_There's something about this girl Serena that keeps making me feel different. I vow to not release that feeling from now on. Such emotions are not needed and will just get in the way_.' Picking up his laptop from the table, he went off to do some research on Sailor Senshis. He wanted to check it under myths and legends. Which made him sure he'd get some information. If not lots, at least it was a start. He went off towards the guest room that was meant for him without and expression in his face. No emotions.

"Where're you going Heero?" Duo cocked his eyebrow.

"Research," Heero responded in a monotone voice as he walked off.

"Heero's back to normal or so it seems." Wufei broke the silence. "But Trowa and Heero are right though. We need to be more cautious."

"I'll teach you all the basics of our power. Teach you little by little. I'm not a very good teacher. Sailor Star Maker is a better teacher than me. When the Starlights come he could probably teach you more advanced skills and spells." Hikari said in a serious tone. "But I can tell you it won't be easy at all. Magic is extremely hard to learn and involves dedications and practice. But that really shouldn't be a problem for you five."

"We can handle it." Trowa stated and Hikari nodded.

One of Quatre's butlers came in the room calmly. Bowing slowly for respect, he smiled at Quatre. "Dinner will be served shortly. I've already set the table for seven; you may go into the dinning table now. I'll go and serve the appetizers." The butler said as he turned around to escort them to the dinning room.

"Thank you Robert. But Heero went to his room. Could you please bring some food to his room please? I don't think he'll join us for dinner at the dinning table." Quatre asked politely and smiled at the butler.

"Very well Sir," Robert replied leaving the room.

"Please come eat. It's almost ready. And Serena, after eating, you're going to have to start drinking your medications." Quatre said softly as he led the five into the dinning table.

"Alright I guess," Serena said in a monotone voice. She didn't care anymore about her health. The only thing that matters is for Chibiusa to be healthy. Her eyes still had that icy glint and she absolutely refused to show her emotions. Emotions would be the end of her if she showed them. There was also that Heero character. She didn't know why but there was something about him that was different.

'_Moments ago he was showing his concern when he saw those images of my past. Then after, he leaves with no emotions as if nothing happened._' She quickly put aside her thoughts when she got to the table. Not wanting to think about it much, she quickly emptied her thoughts as her eyes turned cold again.

Sitting herself in between Trowa and Hikari and Quatre sat opposite to them in between Duo and Wufei. Serena took a moment to gaze at her scenery. It was beautiful. They were in the middle of a huge hall with a long mahogany table in the middle. There was a big chandelier over the table, which lit up the whole hall. The chandelier had a variety of crystals that each mad their own pattern and sparkled towards the light. The walls were painted a light gold with a creamy design. Silky curtains were placed on the windows. The atmosphere was so relaxing and comfortable. She had never seen anything like it. It reminded her the time when she was at the Moon Kingdom and how her palace was, but yet it was different. Everything looked very formal, even the table setting. There was music playing in the background. She noticed a few string players were playing songs a lovely tune for the six, while they waited for the appetizer.

Seconds later, Robert came in with the appetizers. There were shrimps with dip, caviar, some crackers, and others that she hasn't seen during the past four years. Everyone took a little bit and started to eat it. Serena just stared at her plates, forks, spoons and knives. She didn't know how to use them. It was so long since she used such formal table settings. Not remembering how to use them, she just sat there.

Duo noticed this and saw her stare at all the plates, spoons, forks and knives and grinned. An idea struck him. He started eating the appetizers with his hands as Serena looked at him in shock.

"Are you going to just stare at the table or eat? Don't worry if you don't know how to use them. Even we don't know how to use them. Well all but Quatre. We're just using random things. Have some of the appetizers! They're really good!" Duo laughed as he put some more shrimp and dip on his plate.

"Yea don't worry about it Prin I mean Serena. Just have fun." Hikari smiled at her.

"Fun………… I know no such word anymore." She said coldly, putting some of the appetizers in her plate. Slowly trying to remember how she used the silverware back on the Moon Kingdom, she started to eat it. No one said anything else after that until two servants came in with the meals and placed them on the table and quietly left so the six can eat in peace as they started to eat. The meal was roast beef, vegetable soup and salad. It was Serena's first well cooked meal in years as she ate it slowly. She didn't want to admit but it was delicious.

"When do you think the Starlights will arrive?" Wufei said breaking the silence looking at Serena.

"I don't know, Setsuna-san didn't tell me when they'll be here." Serena said in a monotone voice after finishing the food in her mouth.

"Let's just hope it's soon. The sooner the three are here, the better. It will give you more time to learn the art of magic." Hikari stated as she finished her plate. '_I just hope Nemesis doesn't find the Princess until she has given birth to her child and regained her power._'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Robert went up to Heero's room with his plate of dinner and knocked. No answer. He knocked again gently at his door. Robert had had light brown hair and brownish eyes. His skin was tanned and he looked to be in his late 20s and had a gentle yet firm voice.

"Sir? Are you in there? Master Quatre stated for me to bring your dinner to your room." Robert said in a gentle voice as the door opened and was met with two Prussian blue eyes staring at him coldly. "Your dinner sir. I added some punch as well." He said as he gave the plate to Heero.

"Hn," He said in a monotone voice and closed the door. Robert cocked an eyebrow and left.

"Strange young man," He exclaimed as he left.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I don't sense her." A man with long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail said in sadness gazing upon his other two companions. He was the tallest among the three and showed wisdom, knowledge and calmness. His eyes were a reddish brown which showed a hint of ice.

"Damn! Do you think she left?" Another man with long silver hair that was also tied in a low ponytail said angrily. He was the shortest among the three. His eyes were green that showed annoyance and agitation.

"No, she's still here. I feel her aura. It's very faint. The question is, where?" The third man said. He had long navy blue hair that was tied in a low ponytail as well. His eyes showed mischief and playfulness. He was the leader of the two and had dark blue eyes that showed sadness and anger. Clenching his fists on a familiar object that was given to him years ago, he gazed at the dimension. '_Odango, I'm coming to see you again. I've missed you so much. We all did……… Have you missed me?_'

"We have no money at all, nor do we know where the Princess is. We need to think of a way to make money, as well as looking for her. She's the only one we have left. After what those bastards done to our planet and Princess Kakuyu. We need to find Serena!" The silver head exclaimed clenching his fists while glaring at the ground.

"Yes Yaten, and I have an idea on how we can do that." The brown head grinned.

"Which is?" Yaten exclaimed impatiently staring at the brown head.

"We can start our singing career again." The brown head replied and smiled.

"Good idea Taiki. We're going to need someone to sponsor us though." The navy blue head said agreeing with his friend.

"And where exactly do you think we're going to find a sponsor Seiya?" Yaten exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"We'll just have to look around until we see a place for auditions or whatever." Seiya replied walking off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yaten glared as he chased after him.

"They haven't changed much even after all these years. I hope you haven changed much either Serena." Taiki said to himself, while shaking his head. Smiling to himself, he started to follow his friends.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After dinner, the six went to the living room to relax while Quatre's servants cleaned the table. None talked much from lack of words. It was all silent. Trowa looked at Serena and finally spoke.

"You seem tired Serena, why don't Hikari escort you to your room so you can take a rest." Trowa said with in a monotone.

"I'm not tired. It's still 7:30pm." Serena said without emotions. Trowa nodded, not believing her one bit.

"Miss Serena, I almost forgot to remind you! You need to take your medications. It should make your life longer. Please take them." Quatre said politely, motioning a servant that was walking past them to get the medication.

"Please don't call me Miss. I really hate formal stuff. Just Serena is fine." Serena said in a monotone as she met eyes with Quatre. She looked at him like she had no soul in her body which sent shivers down his spine. He nodded to Serena apologetically.

'_She reminds me so much of Heero._' Quatre thought sadly.

When the servant came in with Serena's medications and water, Quatre came to sit beside her. He explained which order she had to take them and how many times a day to take them. Quatre also told her which ones need to be taken at what times. He explained to her that the medications must be taken at the right time and with water and that it was crucial if she missed a time. Serena nodded and started working her way down until she finished what she was suppose to take. When she finished, Quatre gave the medication to a servant to put it in Serena's room before the servant left.

"When should we start learning the ways of magic?" Wufei said impatiently.

"Tomorrow," Hikari said coolly.

"I can't wait! It's so exciting! No more use for guns and stuff!" Duo said cheerfully and smirked.

"By the way, do not tell anyone else what you learn from us." Hikari said warningly.

"I'm going to sleep. The medication is making me tired." Serena said in a tone that gave shivers down everyone's spine.

"Alright, good night Serena," Quatre smiled.

"Night girl!" Duo grinned playfully. Trowa and Wufei just nodded as Hikari stood up to show her Princess to her room.

The two walked a marble staircase and down a hallway. When they got to her room, Hikari opened the door for her.

"This will be your room, I hope you like it. Sleep well." Hikari smiled closing the door behind her and going downstairs to meet the pilots.

Serena's room was big. It had a king sized bed with two night tables on each side of her bed. There was a dresser and a drawer. She walked towards two glass doors that had white silky curtains and opened them. It led to a balcony with a beautiful view of the garden. Closing the glass doors, Serena walked towards another door and opened it. It was a big walk in closet that had a pair of pink bunny pyjamas hanging inside and a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and a few pairs of socks and undergarments. Beside the pyjamas there was a note.

It said:

Hi Serena, I didn't know what you would want to wear so I picked up some clothing for you to wear for tonight and tomorrow. We'll go shopping and buy you some more clothing and accessories tomorrow. I hope you like them. I also added some stuff in the bathroom such as a hair dryer, tooth brush, soap, shampoo, etc. Thought you might need them. Good night.

Yours Truly

Quatre Winner

Taking the pyjamas and a pair of underwear, she closed her closet and walked towards another door. Opening it, Serena noticed a bathroom connected to her room. The floor was marble and there was a Jacuzzi and a shower area too. There were a bunch of baby blue towels on the rack and a tooth brush, and tooth paste on the sink's counter. Quickly undressing herself, she put down her pyjamas and underwear and went to take a shower. She saw that there was shampoo that had the scent of a garden and soap that had a misty scent. It felt so good having a nice hot shower. She hasn't really taken a shower or bath in four years. She only like dipped in lakes and rivers for about five minutes to clean the dirt and blood she kept getting whenever there was a chance. Finishing her shower, she quickly dried herself and hair with two of the towels and changed into the pyjamas that Quatre left for her and started to brush her hair with a brush that was left for her. When she finished she brushed her teeth and laid in bed as sleep slowly took over her. Not knowing she was being watched by a certain Prussian eyed young man.

'_Hn,_' Heero thought as he admired how the moonlight caressed her face. Not wanting to be caught he slowly retreated back to his room without a sound.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"I think I'm going to sleep, it's getting late. I'll finish cleaning the rest of the rooms tomorrow Quatre. Good night everyone," Hikari smiled as she started to walk to her room

"Hikari, you don't have to clean anymore. You are my close friend and I consider you as a guest. Not maid. Sleep well." Quatre smiled as Hikari nodded and left for her room.

"Well guys, I'm going to hit the hay. Night everyone! Night Wu-Man!" Duo grinned playfully as Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Maxwell!" Wufei glared, cursing under his.

"Eep!" Duo exclaimed running to his room.

Trowa and Wufei soon stood up and nodded to Quatre good night and walked off towards their rooms for some sleep. Soon after Quatre went to bed for some shut eye. On his way to his room, he stopped by Hikari's room and smiled, then walked towards his room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"WHERE IS SHE! That bitch! When I find you, you won't live this time!" Darien yelled as he kept trying to determine which would lead to Serena's aura, but could not find it.

"You wait Serena, even if you're still alive, what I gave is not only Chibiusa's life, but something else. Haha! You might think that it's HIV. Since the way it's processed. But it's something you can never dream of ever having. The only person who'd know the cure of it is that cursed Sailor Star Healer. But the Starlights will have as much of a hard time in tracing their Princess from the twist of her aura. You might think you have it easy for yourself Serena but you just made it harder! Hahaha!" Darien cackled as he smirked at how hard it would be for the Starlights to find their Princess. Then he noticed that he lost all traces of the Starlights aura.

"WHERE ARE THE STARLIGHTS!" Darien yelled raising his energy level. He was not only angry, he wanted revenge. He promised himself that when he finds Serena, she will give her a hell of a beating. Darien's eyes showed pleasure for remembering the cries of Serena when he did her that night, made him more eager to hear those cries again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Heero got back in his room, he turned on the lamp on his night table and went to lie on his bed to stare at the ceiling. His eyes showed no emotions, yet thoughts of Serena clouded his mind. He didn't know why Serena was clouding his mind nor did he understand. All he knew is that he admired and respected her because she reminded him a lot of himself. What he didn't understand was why he hated the thought of Seiya coming to protect Serena. Heero didn't even meet or know Seiya, and yet he already hated him. Moments later, Heero drifted off into a much needed sleep.

"Believe it……… You're in love with her………… Take care of her………" a ghostly figure of a beautiful young woman whispered and smiled. She had long blonde hair and a red bow tied up on the back of her head. The woman wore a Sailor Suit of orange and white, which symbolised love. She then slowly faded away moments after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena Tsunami: Yay! Finally! Finished the chapter! I already know how the next chapter is going to be like! And this time! I'll update it soon!

Wufei: In the next two years.

Serena Tsunami: Hey! I only disappeared for two years is because I got addicted to Dark Ages!

Wufei: Excuses. :rolls eyes:

Serena Tsunami: Why you……… :sharpens daggers:

Duo: Wu-Man is in trouble!

Wufei: MAXWELL! STOP CALLING ME WU-MAN::glares at Duo:

Duo: Ok Wu-Man!

Wufei::takes out katana:

Duo: Ok! Ok! I won't!

Quatre::sweat drops: Two years and you two are already fighting!

Serena Tsunami: yea!

Heero: hn

Serena Tsunami: Anyways………… Well! I hate to ask now but please don't flame me . and and and and! Even if I don't deserve them! ;.; please Review! They really do motivate me! XD! I promise to update soon! And for those who waited on this story and for those who've reviewed, THANK YOU! And yes! It's still a Heero/Serena Ficcy! But a very big twist with Seiya!

Seiya: Why can't ever be ME with Serena::jealous:

Heero: Because she loves me better.

Seiya: Why you………

Heero::smirks:

Serena: x.x;

Serena Tsunami: ANYways! Well I'm going to start on the next chapter! Bai bai::waves:


End file.
